JP-Rider's News Post
by JP-Ryder
Summary: News post for those that follows me, JP-Rider, about news and updates about stories and my personal reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I've decided to make my own news update post to let you know about some things you've all been wondering, as it will also be a questions corner where I have characters to answer your questions for me. So message me on PM to asks characters questions and requests, but please don't post your questions in the reviews due to the website's rules.**

 **So, a year has passed by and you're all wondering when's the next update for Garfield's Roommates will be. But I guess this has come to bite me in the ass so here's the news:**

 **First off let me say this: Garfield's Roommates has been one of my first stories since I've been on this website. Had a lot of fun with playing around with characters from the DC Universe and the many girls he's gain in this harem/comedy fic.**

 **But the more I've realized that the fic has become more…gimmickier. What I mean by that is that remember the 50** **th** **chapter? That's what I'm talking about. Plus, I feel that I've overcrowded the harem in Garfield's and made it a little overcrowded. Plus, a lot of issues with storytelling and the cliché dramatic feel mixed into it.**

 **So with all saying, Garfield's Roommates…is getting retooled.**

 **Retooled as in rewrite.**

 **That's right, I'm rewriting the whole story because…I'm not sure I'm proud of it. It lacks any lemons it's slow pacing timeline and kooky dialogue. So sadly, I will have Garfield Roommates as another story to remake.**

 **However, for those who likes to read this old story, it'll still be up once I write the first retool chapter. It'll be a separate story as I think I should include more girls the first time Garfield comes to the dorm, and I promise you it'll be more lighter and comedic tone and less Kitten-filled cause Kitten was hard to write as nice. Instead I should've gone with Maxima as the mean girl.**

 **Once I've told other authors I knew, they give me suggestions like I should include other girls other than DC characters. It's not a bad idea for a retooled version since honestly, I'm tired of having to look up obscured female DC characters that no one has heard of or cared about. But I can promise you this: fanservice, lemons, and hijinx with Jinx.**

 **This is JP signing out, and will promise you a new and improved Garfield's Roommates story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so it's me, your favorite author that somehow got popular in this site in years, JP-Ryder. And I have an important announcement.**

 **So here's the jizz, my laptop is a little damaged. Nothing severe but the screen is cracked and it's hard to work on posting stories without it getting ruined.**

 **So I'm going to be on a little hiatus on late March to early April or if I'm able to post new stories with my iPad.**

 **I will still be around the net, but until I can afford to fix the screen I'll try to post stories when I can. Good news is that I'll be working on the new chapter for The Deku Knight. Bad news, I'm going to delete The Nine-Tailed Avenger so that I can rewrite it into something better on what I have in mind. Just hope my iPad is capable in typing.**

 **Not like I could start a for me to write fanfics exclusive for s. Unless it's possible.**

 **Anyway, thanks for your support and see ya then.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I got an announcement to make.**

 **Because of my current situation, I've decided to set up a P.a.t.r.e.o.n. Account. I am currently working on chapters as well as doing class work for college. Basically I'm using my P.a.t.r.e.o.n. in hopes of paying the bills.**

 **As of now, I'm working on editing chapters for Rockstar Titan, The Deku Knight, and Garfield's Hero Academia. They will be posted in my early before the release to this site. It's only one dollar per chapter if you wish to contribute. One dollar a month and you will receive a sneak preview for the next chapters of my stories.**

 **The link is at my profile page cause I can't link it into this page.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, it's JP-Ryder**

 **Letting you all know that a chapter for Garfield's Hero Academia is up P.a.t.r.e.o.n if those are interested.**

 **While that's out of the way, I'm here to tell you all about my status: My college is shutting down but I'll still be graduating by the end of the year. I've finished my doctor's appointments and there are tons of college projects I need to work on, and trying to get my driver's license. That's right, I don't drive a car. I've been riding my bike and sometimes on occasion take Uber.**

 **Plus I have an AO3 account and I have some upcoming stories that I will publish soon:**

 **Beastly Street Fighter Reboot: Yes, I am rewriting one of my old fics that I'm not satisfied with. It was made on a rush and it was more quantity over quality.**

 **St. Logan's Female Correctional Facility: Inspired by Earth-Beast's "Handsome Warden of the Sexy Prison", it stars Garfield Logan who runs a large, state of the art, prison full of hot female characters from different media. It's an X-Over fic.**

 **The Golden Fox Beyond Gotham: Naruto and Hinata have ended up in Neo-Gotham, where they become crime fighting vigilantes. A Naruto/Harem with a Terry/Maxine.**

 **Gar25: A collaboration with BlueKnight-X2, when Garfield Logan lost his powers, he is given a second chance of hero-life when Paradox gives him the Unitrix, which contains 25 aliens. Ultimate harem.**

 **Garfield: The Beastly Ninja: An X-Over retelling of "Naruto", this time with Garfield Logan as the story tells a different and unique kind of Naruto story.**

 **That's all for now. When these stories are made, they'd most likely be P.a.t.r.e.o.n first before posting.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there, folks.

So you've been wondering why is Beastly Street Fighter getting reposted and updating on your notifications? No, it's not a new remake of it, the chapters of Beastly Street Fighter you are seeing is a repost. The reason why it's reposted is because it got flooded with spam. I do not like to delete and repost every chapter of my old stuff for people to want to see just because of spam, but thanks to my assumingly OCD from my maternal side of the family, I did.

But here's the other news: With Beastly Street Fighter, an old collab fic of mine, out, I realize that this story needs to be remade. I've been at this story for too long, but I can't stand seeing my old work. It's very convoluted and it lacks what you guys like, and I didn't like the ending so well.

Sorry that you've all liked this story for years since I've posted, but it's getting a remastered remake. And I'm the guy who's gonna fix it with a little help from assistant writers I have allied.

Later and good night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Announcement!**

 **St. Logan's Correctional Facility is up available now on my P.a.t.r.e.o.n. But it is private until Nov. 11th.**

 **Also, I've been thinking of making some exclusive fanfics. They will be only one-shots and if you have some requests to make a -exclusive story one-shot, PM me and I'll link you up on the price agreement.**

 **Also St. Logan's Correctional Facility will only be available on AO3 at a time. My AO3 account is JPRyder and expect for the story to be posted on Monday.**


	7. An Enulogy of Stan Lee

Hey guys. So just so to know that my St. Logans story is up on my AO3 account, but that's not the main reason why I'm having this news post up.

November 12th, 2018, Marvel Legend Stan Lee, has passed away.

I don't know if any of you guys knew about this, but I have learned about his death early on. I was working at my retail job this afternoon, and when I took my break I've checked my phone to look up some missed PM messages because that's what I always get. However, one of my collaborators, ultimate-drax, has just informed me this heartbreaking news that Stan Lee has passed away early today, at 95.

After hearing this news, I was utterly shocked and hopefully that he was wrong but then after googling it, it's true. Stan Lee is gone from this world. After my break, I've spend the rest of my hours feeling sad and despair because Stan Lee was part of something special of my childhood. I've grew up watching his Marvel shows and movies like Spider-Man, X-Men, Fantastic Four, The Hulk, Daredevil, I grew up with those characters before the MCU. I have enjoyed a lot of his work, Spectacular Spider-Man X-Men 1992, and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes are basically my favorite Marvel series. I've been introduced to the world of Marvel thanks to Stan and have been checking out the comics.

Stan Lee has the same affect to everyone like the other greats that's been a part of our childhood. Adam West, Carrie Fisher, David Bowie, Robin Williams, all have established that part of the fandoms and Stan is one of those that has established a legacy that will be forever and future generations will learn just how important Stan was, like how we learn how important Walt Disney was. In a way, those two are quite similar as both are established businessmen who have made great money making skills that made them successful and became a household name.

Stan was a genius. He was like a grandfather to every nerd who have felt like outcasts in their lives, but his characters like Spider-Man shows that we have these talents and gifts that we must use responsibly. The Fantastic Four shows that our family lives aren't so different. The X-Men teaches us to treat others the way you want them to treat you. The Hulk taught us that we are defined by our actions, but it is how you choose how you use your actions, and the Avengers taught us that we can all make a difference to the world by working together as one.

I remember seeing Stan Lee at a Heroes convention back in 2012, I've attended at a panel he's hosting and I was really nervous in meeting my hero. I did end up asking a question and he answered well. That was a moment that I shall cherish deeply because that was the one time I've ever seen Stan Lee in person. Stan is basically one of my creative influences as I've been drawing comics back in middle school.

A toast, to the man that made an establishment to the comic book world, cause without this pioneer, we wouldn't know that with great power, comes great responsibility.

To Stan Lee, for he will watch us from Heaven, along with Joan Lee, Steve Ditko, and Jack Kirby.

 _ **Excelsior, for life.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, JP-Ryder here.**

 **Man, this has been quite a year, with new fics, new chapters, new updates.**

 **Anyway, for those who have not read on my profile, you all should know that me and Silvereye-BW(formerly BartWLewis, and Lewis-Sama) have agreed to cancel our collaborations with each other. That means that the stories we've been working on over the years are going to be cancelled and discontinued.**

 **Reason why is that due to our conflicting work schedule, as well as our limited time of communications, we both agreed that there's no way to continue our fics. Its for the best, really. I've been working on other fics and it takes monthes to a year to get one story updated. So all I can offer you all is a soft reboot of many of the fics, such as:**

 **Beast Boy and the Titans North Girls**

 ** **Garfield's Roommates(current)****

 ** **Beastly Fighter(current)****

 ** **Beast Boy and the X-Men****

 ** **Greenpool(for the 3rd time)****

 ** **Ron Stoppable: The Green Arrow****

 ** **Spider-BB(undecided for continuation or rewritting)****

 ** **Green Love series****

 ** **St. Murakami Love Story****

 ** **Daily Life of Beast Boy and the Monster Girls****

 ** **Merc Love****

 ** **Beastly Rider of Vengeance(Remake)****

 ** **The Beastly Lantern(undecided for continuation or rewritting)****

 ** **Power Rangers: Beast Brawlers****

 ** **Green Legionnaire****

 ** **An Alpha to his Prides****

 ** **Kamen Rider Wolf Knight****

 ** **And then those that are getting cancelled:****

 ** **The Emerald Shinigami****

 ** **Beast-Stalker****

 ** **The Emerald Weapon-X****

 ** **I apologize for those who were expecting some updates for these stories, but I think its for the right reason. That would mean that the stories won't be connected in any other way, the premises will be different. As a fanfic writer, I should go and improve these stories for everyone to enjoy.****

 ** **Anyway, Merry Christmas, happy holidays, and happy New Years. Here's hope that 2019 is going to be better...right?****


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, its your old friend JP-Ryder. Telling you about an important update for stories old and new.**

 **Firstly, the Rockstar Titan Ch. 7 has been updated with a better scene.**

 **Also, I have came up with a Total Drama fic and I am open for OCs submissions.**

 **If you wish to submit your own TD characters into my new story, PM me for details. I have come up with five OCs in the process, so all I need is about 15 OC characters if people are interested.**

 **It is called Total Drama Jungle, where 20 contestants partake in a new setting at a jungle by the coast of India.**

 **I shall post another news post for the result and which character got in.**

 **Thanks for reading and be sure to check out for more updates.**


End file.
